


From House to Home

by Arytra



Series: The Love of Family [2]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Fix-it fic, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving to a different planet doesn't stop friendship.  It just means more effort needs to be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From House to Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsukino_Akume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukino_Akume/gifts).



> Mostly a Fix-it fic, but everything won't be completely fixed until the last fic.

He had mistakenly thought that Aquitar would be a good place to start over. It was far from Earth and it was difficult to send messages even which was why he was confused as to how Zack had been waiting outside the room for him for six hours. If he wanted to be honest, Zack was the second to last friend that he expected to see. Tommy was the last. Trinity was resourceful. Jason tended to check up on them. Kim, well, he could see Kim pushing her way here.

He headed out of the room. Zack had already talked to 18 different Aquitains and if Billy wasn’t careful, Aquitar on the whole would want Zack to stay. Cestra would say it was good for him. Delphine would firmly agree. Cestro would be amused. Tideus would want to get to know him. Aurico would back up Tideus and Corcus would give him a knowing look. From the look of things, the civilian Aquitians were just as interested.

“Zack,” he hissed. Zack turned around and grinned.

“Billy! My main brain! How’s it going?” He asked.

“What are you doing here?” Billy asked.

“Visiting,” Zack answered. “I like Aquitar. Jeneve showed me some pictures of Aquitian wild life. Zastonus taught me how to play Whirol. Melerus showed off some of the fashion. Kim is going to flip when she sees it.”

“How did you get here?” Billy tried again.

“Transporter.”

“Zack…” Billy started and Zack’s smile faded slightly. Billy sighed. “Would you like to come in?”

Zack grinned, acting as if the negative tone Billy had started with hadn’t happened. Billy found himself doing the same.

***

It was two days later when he heard Kim voice mix with Zack’s. If he wanted to be honest with himself, he’d been expecting it. He came out of his workroom quicker this time. Zack may have let him off easy but Kim would get every ounce of information about him if he left her alone or with Zack too long. It was better to just face it. Kim beamed when he came out. “Feel energized? Zack said you looked drained.”

It took him a minute to realize what they were doing. Jason had explained to the other three about introverts, recharging, and why Billy needed to be left alone at times to make certain that he didn’t burn out. It took Billy a couple years to learn that Jason needed the same. Zack, Trini, and Kim had firmly explained to Tommy about introverts so that he didn’t accidentally drain them and all of them were careful to stay out of their quiet areas unless invited. Which was why Kim and Zack weren’t knocking. It also meant that he looked terrible.

“Yes,” he said after a minute. “Was it a difficult journey?”

“It was fine,” she reassured him before grinning. “But nothing like what you would have made.”

“I’m glad to hear it went well,” he said, trying not to blush at the compliment. “How’s your waterheater?”

“Works like a charm!” She answered. Billy nodded and found himself taking the rest of the day off to laugh with his friends.

***

It was often a mistake that others made to believe that Trini was unlikely to push for what she wanted. The activist of the group was less likely to push her way in, but she was just as, if not more determined than the others when she felt she was right. So he should have been less surprised to see her outside his work area, quietly working on her notes.

She glanced up at him as he headed out. “The water is soothing,” she said. He just nodded, still surprised to see her. “Delphine told me you’re almost finished for the day. May I have a tour?”

He nodded, getting over the surprise. 

“Let’s go get Kim and Zack,” she said, leading him off. For the third time in a week, he found himself working less than he normally would. He would have to ignore his Aquitian friends amused looks the next morning.

***

It was when food and the Aquitian’s version of coffee appeared at his side that Billy realized Jason was there. He glanced up toward him as Jason looked completely apologetic. “I’m sorry I didn’t notice,” he said softly.

“You were dying.”

“That’s not good enough,” Jason answered. Billy wanted to reassure him, but a tear fell down his cheek destroying whatever comfort he could have given Jason. Jason quietly pulled him into a hug without saying another word. When Billy finished, Jason just waited.

“Why?” He asked. “Why did all of you come here?”

“Because you’re here,” Jason answered. “If you want to live on Aquitar, it’s our new favorite vacation place.”

“Thank you,” Billy said. Jason patted his shoulder, motioning with his head to join him as he led him back to the others. Just like when they were children, Billy followed.

***

It was after the others had left that Tommy arrived. There was silence between them for several minutes and the Aquitians were avoiding the duo whether out of respect or fear, Billy didn’t know. “It’s been a while,” Tommy said. Billy nodded.

“We talked when Kim needed help,” Billy answered.

“Yeah,” Tommy answered. Truthfully, neither had spoken. Billy had video communicated with Jason, Trini, and Zack and Jason had called Tommy. “Look, Billy, I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted,” Billy answered. The underlying hurt didn’t disappear and Tommy knew it.

“I was hurting,” Tommy admitted. “ And I took it out on you.”

There was silence between them for a minute before Billy spoke. “I’ve dealt with a lot of bullies in my life. I never thought you’d be one of them.”

Tommy winced. “I know. I didn’t have any of you on my team anymore. Kim left…”

“And our old fears came back. I was worried I wasn’t physically strong enough…”

“And I was worried I was too mentally weak,” Tommy said. “Too prone to suggestion and to evil…”

“You are stronger than you think,” Billy said, reassuring him like he had when they were younger.

“When you watched my back, I felt safer. Kim and you were there. You understood how bad it could get. Then Kim left and you gave your powers to Tanya and I thought I needed to be stronger. To be the leader who knew everything and you knew I wasn’t.”

“You should have talked to me.”

Tommy nodded. “And I should have helped you.”

“Tommy…”

“Billy, you were alone,” he said and Billy tried to mask the pain from the memory. “And I made it worse. I am so sorry.”

Billy looked at him. “I’m still upset, but if you need to talk, call me. Don’t push everyone away because you think you need to be the best.”

Tommy nodded but Billy knew that he wouldn’t. Hopefully, one of the others could get through to him before he did something stupid. Billy glanced at the communicator and pushed the button. He waited until a familiar face came into view.

“Billy?” Jason asked.

“Tommy visited. I’m concerned he’s going to do something dangerous,” he answered. “I’m initiating Code Green.”

Jason’s eyes widened. Code Green was used when Tommy let his guilt drive him to be careful and to take dangerous chances. It had been a major concern in his Green Ranger days and they’d kept it since. “I’ll keep an eye on him. Billy?”

“Hmm?”

“We’ll be back in three weeks,” he said.

Billy paused and then gave a soft smile. “I’ll be certain to allot extra free time then.”

The ecstatic look on Jason’s face made Billy feel far better than he had in a long time. Later, the same enthused look on his Aquitian family’s faces when he let them know the others were returning helped him feel like he was truly home.


End file.
